


Trials of love

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (hopefully), Arguments, M/M, NO ONE KNOWS, Secret Relationship, ambiguous ending, break ups, hard times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: Liam and Theo have been in a secret relationship for the past few years. Liam wants to tell everyone. Theo doesnt.They get into quite the argument over it.





	Trials of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CododylWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/gifts).



> This is for Gabe, my wonderful boyfriend. Happy Birthday baby, i hope you have an amazing day today. I'd give you more, but...I'll have to settle for this.

The sound of the Tv played in the background as Liam worked on his essay, books piled up around him in hap hazard stacks. His glasses were perched on his nose, his eyes traveling across the page as he searched for what he needed.

The living room was bathed in light, the large windows letting in warm sunlight that cast long shadows across the room. A window was cracked open, letting in the sweet scents of flowers, a light breeze ruffling Liam’s hair and the pages of his open books.

A huff caught Liam’s attention, and he glanced up, watching as Theo clipped the sheet of paper he was using down, the breeze having disturbed his concentration.

“Is everything okay, Theo?” Liam asked, his eyes scanning over his boyfriend.

“Yeah, it is, Li” Theo said, smiling softly at Liam. “Just focus on your work.” He paused for a moment, before asking “How much longer do you have left?”

“Not too long, babe” Liam said, turning his eyes back to the page. “Probably...another three hundred...maybe four hundred words left, i think.”

Theo nodded, turning his eyes back to the page, his pencil sketching in a few details.

A few moments passed in silence, as Liam typed something into his laptop, smiling at himself once he had finished the paragraph he was on.

“Okay, i think i can take a break for the moment” Liam said, saving the document and closing the lid of his laptop. “Just need to write the conclusion now.”

“That’s amazing” Theo said, setting down the board with the page clipped to it. “Do you wanna do anything in particular?”

“I didnt have anything in mind, to be quite honest” Liam said, shrugging. He stood from the couch, stretching his arms over his head, waiting for the familiar, relieving pop of his joints. “What time is it?”

Theo pulled his phone out of his pocket, lighting up the screen and glancing at the time. “Uh...half past seven. Would you like to do anything in particular? We could...go to the movies? Get a late dinner after wards?”

Liams stomach growled, and Theo chuckled in response.

“I’m guessing thats a no to a late dinner?” Theo asked, standing. He, too, stretched, visibly relaxing once his joints had popped. “We can go out to dinner first then. We’ll pick a movie out while we eat then.”

“I like the sound of that” Liam said, patting his stomach. “I am starving.”

“I’m not surprised, Liam. You havent eaten since lunch. And even then, it wasn't a large meal.”

“I know” Liam said, shuffling around the coffee table, steadying the piles of books in case they fell. “I’m going to go and have a shower. It’s...well overdue.”

“I know” Theo said, waving his hand in front of his nose. “I can smell you from here.”

He laughed as Liam threw a pillow his way, ducking below it easily. But Liam was smarter than Theo gave him credit for, as Liam threw a second pillow his way, hitting him in the stomach. Theo let out a soft ‘oof’, before collapsing to his knees.

“I’m wounded. Some one, please. Call an ambulance” Theo called out dramatically, reaching out to Liam. “Why did you do this Liam? I love you.”

“I know you do, baby” Liam said, laughing loudly, making his way out of the lounge room. “And that’s why it hurts more, sucker.”

“I’m gonna get you” Theo said, climbing to his feet. “I’ll get you if it’s the last thing i do.”

“I know you will Theo” Liam called back as he walked into the bathroom. “But newsflash, i always let you win.”

There was a loud gasp, one that was cut off by the door, before Liam fell back against the bathroom door, laughing. He couldnt help but laugh. This always happened around exam time, and despite his complaints about the exams themselves, he couldnt help but love it when he and Theo played around. Even if it wasn't sex, he always enjoyed trying to one up his boyfriend in their little competitions.

He stood slowly from the cool tiles, stripping out of his clothes before running the water. He adjusted the taps to the right temperature, before stepping under the spray. He stood beneath the spray for a long while, letting the steam fill the room, relaxing his muscles and soothing his worries. He’d get that final essay done in no time, and he and Theo would be on their way back to Beacon Hills within a few days, once Theo had finished his own assignments.

His shower passed smoothly, scrubbing his skin clean and rinsing himself off, before turning off the water and stepping out, lightly drying himself off before wrapping a towel around his waist. He opened the door, a cloud of steam wafting out before him as he stepped out. The floor boards felt cold against his bare feet, and he shivered slightly as he made his way to the bedroom.

It was a large room, a king sized bed pressed against one wall, a dresser with a tv on top sitting on top of it. The two of them normally slept in here together, when it was just the two of them. But when they had guests...especially the pack…

He hated those nights.

He shook his mind of his thoughts as he sought out his mate, looking around the room. He found no trace of the Chimera, but his mates tantalising scent filled the room, leading through to the walk in wardrobe. Liam followed the trail of the scent into the room, his eyes immediately settling on his mate.

Liam felt the air rush out of his lungs as he looked upon the Chimera. Theo stood in the middle of the room, wearing a pair of pants that hugged his thighs nicely. His torso was bare, and he held two different shirts in each hand, eyes jumping back and forth from each.

“The green one looks better” Liam said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door frame. “It matches your eyes.”

Theo looked up, smiling, putting down the red shirt he held. He didnt put the green one on right away, but instead held it at his side, his eyes roaming Liam’s bare chest.

“You see something you like, babe?” Liam asked, pushing himself off the door frame and sauntering over to Theo.

He gripped Theo by the waste, pulling him in for a kiss, a heady mix of teeth and tongue that sent the both of the wild. When Liam pulled back, he smirked, pecking Theo on the nose.

“Yeah, i see something i like” Theo said breathlessly. “You are just...gorgeous, you know that?”

Liam shook his head, burying his nose in the crook of Theo’s neck, inhaling the tantalising scent of his mate.

“I beg to differ” Liam said, pressing an open mouthed kiss to Theo’s shoulder. “You are.”

Theo shook his head, pushing Liam lightly so he could dive in himself and kiss Liam. He smiled against Liam’s lips as he kissed him, before pulling back.

“Love you baby” Theo whisphered, pressing his nose to Liam’s neck and breathing in deeply.

“I love you too, Theo” Liam said, a broad smile on his lips. “Now...am i going to be aloud to get dressed? Or are we just going to keep scent marking each other?”

“Well, i do enjoy your scent” Theo said, pressing his nose into Liam’s neck and inhaling deeply, as if to prove his point. He pulled back, a dopey grin on his face. “But okay, i’ll let you get changed. I pulled out some clothes for you too. Just over there.”

He pointed to the top of a dresser, where a small pile of clothes sat, neatly folded. He gave Liam a quick peck to the cheek, before leaving Liam in the wardrobe to get changed.

Liam smiled after him, shaking his head lightly as he undid the towel around his waist, quickly patting himself dry. He dropped the towel once he was done, walking over to the dresser. A pair of red boxers sat on top, bright and silky smooth. Liam smiled as he pulled them on, enjoying the way they gripped his thighs on the way up, and the way they cupped his ass. Next was a pair of light grey pants, ones he always enjoyed wearing if only for the reaction they provoked from Theo. Over that he wore a nice, light blue button up shirt. Once the clothes were on, he looked at himself in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to neaten it up. It wasn't too long, just at that stage where it started to look bad if he didnt look after it. He figured he should get it cut shorter, but...well, Theo always did say he liked it like this. And he was a sucker for what his mate liked.

He walked out, a pair of socks in one hand and some shoes dangling from the other, looking around the bedroom for Theo. He didnt find his mate there, but he could hear the chimera shuffling about the apartment, sorting some things out. Liam shrugged, a  soft smile on his face, as he sat on the edge of the bed to pull on the socks and shoes.

Footsteps approached him, and he looked up as he slipped on the last shoe, smiling up at Theo. “Is everything okay baby?”

“Yeah, everything is fine” Theo said, sitting down beside Liam. “Your dad called while you were getting changed. Wanted to remind you that we were going back to his and David’s place for the week on Monday.”

“Oh, right. I almost forgot about that” Liam said, smiling. He stood, holding a hand out for Theo, who took it, and pulling him to his feet. He pulled Theo close, resting his chin on the chimera’s shoulder,hugging him tightly as he gently swayed them. “Thanks for reminding me.”

“It’s okay, little wolf” Theo said, pressing a kiss to Liam’s neck. “Now, shall we go? I also booked us a table, so we need to hurry.”

“That would be good, yes” Liam said, nodding.

Theo smiled, pulling away, but grabbed Liam by the hand and pulled him along. He grabbed his keys and phone as he went, before leading Liam out of the apartment, locking the door behind him, and heading down stairs to his car.

Their drives were usually quiet, and this one was no different. Soft music filled the air, Theo lightly tapping along to the beat as he drove, while Liam stared out of the window, watching the darkening sky over head.

Despite the good mood they had been in when they left, Liam’s mind was filled with troubled thoughts. It had been a while since he had been home to Beacon Hills. Eighteen months, to be exact. It wasn't the longest he’d gone without being home, and more and more he was finding that what he called “home” was more often than not wherever Theo would be.

But...returning to Beacon Hills brought more than just the monthly big bad. While he’d grown comfortable not having to fight against hunters, rival packs and other supernatural creatures, he knew, without a doubt, that he’d end up getting into a fight with  _ something _ while they were there. But...he knew, without a doubt, that he would be getting into a fight with his pack too.

It had been almost four years since Theo had returned from hell. Four long years, with most of the pack continuing to go out of their way to avoid him, insult him, treat him like shit. It was quite a surprise for Liam when Mason and Corey had befriended the chimera, and even gotten along well with him. But even that had been unable to sway the older pack members, who treated Theo with the utmost contempt. Liam knew, without a doubt, if they were given the chance, they would have sent Theo back to hell without a second thought.

It had been why the two of them had kept their relationship, and their mating, a secret. They would have probably thought that Theo had forced Liam into it, despite the fact that both partners needed to be willing to mate with each other. There’d be no end to it.

But...Liam felt like they’d been living in the shadows for long enough. He didnt want to keep this a secret any longer Damn what the pack thought. If they didnt like it, they could shove it up their entitled asses.

He continued to brood, the thoughts stewing in his mind as Theo slowed, pulling them into a parking spot and parking the car. He looked over to Liam, gripping him by the shoulder and shaking him slightly. Liam jumped, turning to face Theo, wide eyed.

“Is everything okay Liam?” Theo asked, eyeing his mate suspiciously.

“Yeah...yeah, i think so” Liam said, smiling weakly at his mate. “Shall we go inside?”

Theo nodded hesitantly, a worried look on his face, but he didnt push further. He knew Liam could be quite stubborn at times. It was better to let him talk when he felt like it.

Liam hopped out of the car, hands in his pockets as he followed Theo into the restaurant. It was a quiet little Chinese restaurant that had some amazing food, something Liam had been quick to notice when they had first moved into their apartment. He stayed quiet as Theo talked to the waiter, who directed them to their table. It wasn't until after they’d been handed their menus and the waiter had left that Theo spoke up.

“Li...if there’s something wrong, you know you can tell me” Theo said, reaching across the table. He held his hand out, and Liam hesitantly pulled his hands out of his pockets, reaching out with one hand and gripping Theo’s tightly.

“I just...we go home in a couple of days” Liam said softly, rubbing the back of Theo’s hand with his thumb. “And...I’m sick of lying to myt parents. I wanna tell them about us. I don't want us to hide in the shadows any more.”

As Liam continued to talk, Theo remained silent, his previous smile turning down into a frown the longer Liam spoke. By the time Liam was rambling on about “not caring about what the pack had to say” Theo was outright glaring at the werewolf. He pulled his hand out of Liam’s grip, shaking his head.

“I’ve told you before Liam, no one likes me” Theo said, his eyes boring into Liam’s. “Your pack hates me. And that’s not going to magically change just because you and I are dating.”

Liam looked at Theo in shock, his eyes hardening as Theo’s words settled in.

“Oh, okay. We’re just dating now. Or did you forget that you and i were mated?” Liam asked, arching an eyebrow. “I know you don't like the pack, but i don't know why we should stay silent about us being mated.”

“I didnt forget that we were mated, Liam” Theo said, glaring at Liam. “I just don't think your pack will enjoy knowing that the man that killed their alpha is mated to their baby beta.”

“Baby beta? Is that how you see me, Theo?” Liam asked, glaring at him, his voice cold. “Do you know how many mating offers i have to turn down because i’m already mated to you? Everyone thinks i am unmated, and that i’ll make a good bargaining chip for a pack alliance because of that. Whether you like it or not, Theo, we’re going to have to say something soon.”

“And i’ve told you before, we’ll figure something out when the time comes” Theo said, opening the menu and glancing over the items on offer. “I’m thinking of trying some fried duck. What about you?”

Liam stared at Theo, mouth open and eyes wide. Was Theo really doing what he thought he was doing?

“Is that it? Is that your answer? You’re just going to ignore the problem for now, and hope it will all just blow over in the future?” Liam asked, slamming his hand down on the table.

“Liam, do you really think i like skulking around in the shadows, hiding from your pack when they come to visit?” Theo asked. He went to say something else, but Liam beat him to the chase.

“At this point Theo, i’m starting to feel like your dirty little secret” Liam said, venom in his voice. “You don't want to be out in the open at all, thats fine. But why bother trying to lie about it?”

“Liam, thats not it at all” Theo said, eyes wide in shock. “You know i love you, truly. And that’s not what i want you to think either. You’re arent my dirty little secret. Not at all.”

“Why do i feel like there should be a “but” tacked on to the end of that statement?” Liam said, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring over at Theo.

“But” Theo said, emphasising the word. “Your pack hates me. I don't want to be treated like some monster who’s manipulated their beta.”

“You know what Theo, that’s always going to be the case” Liam said furiously. “You said it yourself. You killed Scott. You almost broke up the pack, and we sent you to hell for that. And if you ever think that the pack is going to ever stop being a part of my life, you have another thing coming. They’re important to me, and i wont give them up for anything.”

Theo reeled back in shock, blinking silently, before the familiar, cold mask Liam knew all too well dropped into place, shutting off all emotion.

“Since you think so little of me” Theo said, standing from the table and stepping back. “It’s over Liam. Mated or not, we’re through.”

He turned on his heel and walked out of the restaurant as Liam watched him walk away.

He never once looked back.

Liam remained seated, his arms still crossed, his smug sense of superiority and self righteousness quickly fading, to be replaced with guilt and shame, and a sense of longing for his mate.

He couldnt be serious, could he? They were mated. It wasn't something you could easily walk away from. Liam’s lip trembled as the full extent of what just happened hit him, a hollow feeling quickly growing in his chest.

“Theo, wait” Liam called out as he stood, following Theo out of the restaurant. “Theo, wait, come back. Let’s talk about this.”

But deep down, he knew it was too late. He’d waited too long, and by now Theo would already be in his car, far away from the restaurant.

Far away from Liam.

He got outside, watching the familiar blue truck pull out of the parking lot. He watched Theo drive past, the chimera sneering at him through the window, before he sped off down the street.

The strain of the past few minutes finally hit Liam like a freight train, and he collapsed to the ground, the tears he’d held back beginning to fall as he quietly sobbed in the middle of the street.

***

The moment Liam walked through the door without Theo trailing behind, Markus knew something was wrong.

For the past couple of years, it had been obvious that there was more between the two boys than met the eye. And Markus knew what that something was. He'd seen the way Liam looked at Theo,  the same way he had when he and Hayden had been together. The way Theo so quickly did anything Liam asked of him, and sometimes before Liam even asked for it.

Markus knew the two of them were dating, and that they loved each other dearly.

But when Liam had shown up without Theo...Markus knew immediately that something was wrong. Even though they had never once said they were together, it was obvious that they were, and Markus feared the worst on the matter.

He decided to leave it alone, figuring that letting Liam bring up the topic himself would be a better idea. But... it had been five days since Liam had shown up, and he’d barely spoken a word about anything, or to anyone.

Markus sighed as he went through the small pile of letters that had been delivered. Most of them were bills, mainly addressed to him or David, and others were forms for surgeries David would have to do in the future.

But there was one curious letter for Liam, the address hand written in neat hand writing. He arched an eyebrow, but shrugged, placing the letter in front of Liam’s seat at the table, dealing out the rest of the letters between him and David, before getting a start on breakfast.

He was part way through cooking a pan of bacon when Liam stumbled down the stairs, stretching and yawning as he walked into the kitchen. He mumbled a soft “morning” to Markus, which he returned cheerily. Markus plated up the bacon, along with eggs, pancakes and some toast, filled up a glass with some fresh orange juice, before setting them down in Liam’s place.

“I hope you like your breakfast, Liam” Markus said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Thanks dad” Liam said, stifling a yawn with the back of his hands.

Markus smiled as Liam dug into his breakfast, shaking his head. If he didnt know anything about the supernatural, he would have been worried about Liam eating so much in such a short amount of time.

It wasn't until Markus had plated up his own breakfast and sat down across from Liam that the werewolf noticed the letter sitting on the table in front of him.

“Whats this?” Liam asked, picking up the letter in one hand.

“It’s for you” Markus said, cutting up some bacon and biting into it. “It was in the mail for you this morning.”

Liam arched an eyebrow, but cut into the envelope with a claw, letting the letter within fall out. Liam’s eyes scanned over the page, growing wider and wider with every line he read. Markus watched as Liam reached the bottom of the letter, before rereading it quickly. Once he reached the bottom again, he stood quickly, dropping the letter to the table.

“I’ve gotta go” Liam said, not looking Markus’s way.

Markus watched as Liam rushed out of the kitchen, before running back out a few minutes later fully dressed, running outside and slamming the door shut behind him.

Curious, Markus reached over and picked up the letter, his eyes scanning over the page as he read the letter.

 

_ Dear Liam _

 

_ I want to start by saying that no matter what...i really do love you, and i miss you more than i can begin to put into words. _

_ But...what you said the other day has made me think on the matter, on us. And as much as i love you….as much as i see my future with you and you alone… _

_ We really need to talk. About everything. About us. The pack….what i’ve done to you and the pack in the past. _

_ You are my life, Liam. And my mate...and that means more to me than anything, and I don't know what i would do if i didnt get to see you again, or be with you. _

_ If you still want me...if you really want this with me, i will do what you asked. We can be open with your friends and family, no matter what they think. But we need to talk about it first. _

_ If you want to talk to me...even just to say that you no longer want me… _

_ I’ll be where we first kissed. If you don't show up, i’ll know what you mean. If you do show up...well, it’s up to you what you want. _

 

_ Love _

_ Theo _


End file.
